Friendship back
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Fuuma Kotaro, pertama kalinya melihat kembang api sendirian diatap rumah. Dan berencana untuk membawa lebih banyak orang, setelah Ujimasa Hojo, mengatakan "Menyenangkan jika ramai" namun, siapa yang akan dibawanya untuk bersama sama menonton acara kembang api? Dan bagaimana caranya? ReadnReview minna?


Selamat tahun baru 2014 Miina~ Wa jadi pengen 2013 lagi... Banyak kenangan yang terlupakan *udah lupa ya...* bye the bye, Sengoku Basara is not mine! I just play the game, and watch the anime.

It's maybe Typo, little Ga-Je, NO-pair, Oneshoot, and hopefully you like it...  
Aupu: kok rasanya Wa-san maksa ya?  
Wa: *kabur*

* * *

DOR DOR BUMM! PYARR!

Kembang api yang menyinari malam memang indah, tapi sang Author penasaran dengan kembang api di pagi/siang hari *ngarep* sudahlah, kembang api itu indah, itulah yang dapat semua orang *dan Author bukanlah sebuah pengecualian* katakan.

Diatas atap disana... Terlihat seorang Ninja dengan topi yang menutupi matanya, baju yang hanya sebelah tangan panjang, celana longgar(?), dan lain lain *Lain lainya itu apa...* memandang kembang api berwarna warni dan membuatnya sedikit kagum.

Dengan perasaan yang paling bahagia di dunia, orang yang diatap itu menatap sampai lupa dianya siapa, dia dimana, dan ngapain dia disini *Itu namanya amnesia Thor... Bedain dong – hontou ni!?* ralat...

Lama terbenggong benggong tiba tiba terdengar suara dibawah sana.

"Fuuma Kotaro...! Tehnya sudah siap...!" teriak suara parau.

Orang yang diatap itu, eh, lebih baik kita sebut dia Fuuma Kotaro. Fuuma segera menghela nafas pasrah, padahal kembang api belum selesai dan masih beberapa jam atau menit atau detik... Ah sudahlah, ini panggilan Tuan.

Fuuma melompat turun dari atap dan memasuki rumah itu. Bunyi ledakan, alias kembang api masih terdengar diluar sana. Banyak juga teriak teriakan atau lari larian diluar sana.

"Ramai sekali ya... Memang lebih menyenangkan jika ramai..." ucap Pak Tua... Kita panggil dia mulai sekarang Ujimasa Hojo *memang itu namanya*

Fuuma mencerna perkataan Tuan-nya dan berpikir. Bahwa dari awal dia menonton kembang api tadi, dia Cuma sendirian sambil duduk duduk tidak penting. Saat pertama kali menontonnya memang menyenangkan, tapi jika bersama sama atau lebih banyak orang akan lebih menyenangkan lagi...

Itulah yang dipikirkan Fuuma.

Tapi dia harus membawa siapa? Bicara tidak pernah *pemecah rekor tidak pernah berbicara* bagaimana caranya bisa membawa orang lain? Fuuma berpikir sampai tengah malam, sekalian hitung hitung jaga Ujimasa lagi tidur...

Karena ini masih tanggal 1 Januari... Berarti setelah ini akan ada kembang api yang lebih bagus lagi... Sebelum itu, Fuuma tetap berpikir. Harus mengajak siapa.

Miyamoto Musashi? Kenal saja tidak.  
Matsunaga Hisahide? Dia mana tertarik sama kembang api.  
Takanaka Hanbei? Ujung ujungnya dibunuh sama Hideyoshi jika strategisnya diambil.  
Takeda Shingen? Dia mah... Pasti sudah tahulah karena dia itu punya banyak orang yang menemaninya.  
Sanada Genjiro Yukimura? Bukankah dia dengan Takeda?  
Kenshin Uesugi? Dia tidak akan berniat untuk ikut dengannya.  
Masamune Date? Tidak, jangan, hubungan mereka buruk.

Jadi siapa...? Tunggu, bicara soal Kenshin Uesugi, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, dan Takeda Shingen, Fuuma mulai mengetahui siapa yang akan dia bawa untuk kembang api nanti.

Siapa lagi jika itu bukan Sarutobi Sasuke dan Kasuga? Sesama Ninja yang dulunya mereka berteman, tapi sayangnya Fuuma menghianati mereka...

Sesama Ninja... Kelas atas... Akan sulit jika pertemuannya hanya akan dimulai dengan pertarungan. Tapi jawabannya hanya ada satu, mencobanya.

-Kai-

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata...-"

"Oyakata-sama" kalimat Yukimura segera dicuri oleh seorang Ninja yang bersabar selama beberapa detik untuk panggilan familiar itu, membuka sedikit pintu geser hingga hanya sebelah wajah yang terlihat.

"Ah, Sasuke" sapa Yukimura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang berlutut dibalik pintu.

"Saya membawa Informasi bahwa semuanya telah memutuskan untuk damai" ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah!? Bagus Sasuke!" puji Takeda sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Oi, Danna, bagaimana jika kita jalan jalan sebentar, selagi damai kita bisa mengunjungi tempat Festival..." tawar Sasuke tersenyum kearah Yukimura.

"Oh! Aku mau!" ucap Yukimura segera berlari kearah Sasuke namun segera ditonjok Takeda dan menembus pintu geser lalu menabrak tembok, membuat kerusakan yang cukup parah.

"Oyakata-sama... Orang biasa akan mati jika kau melakukan itu..." ucap Sasuke tidak merubah posisinya, masih berlutut.

"Yukimura! Seharusnya kau minta izin dulu sebelum kau pergi!" ucap Takeda berjalan kearah pintu geser yang rusak.

"Agh..." Yukimura terjatuh dari dinding, dan segera berdiri dan bergegas ke Takeda. "Maafkan aku Oyakata-sama! Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi!"

"Bagus..."

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Danna, ayolah kita pergi..." sahut Sasuke sambil mengaruk garuk pipinya dengan satu jari.

"Ah ya, bai...-" saat Yukimura hendak berjalan kearah Sasuke, ditonjok lagi sama Takeda.

"Baru saja aku mengatakan, minta izin jika ingin pergi!" ucap Takeda yang membuat Yukimura menumbur tembok dan membuat kerusakan yang semakin parah.

"Ah..." hela Sasuke.

.

Sasuke kini bersama Yukimura berjalan melihat lihat beberapa benda benda unik di Festivalnya. Disaat itu Yukimura angkat bicara.

"Ramai sekali ya!" sahut Yukimura semangat api api.

"Ya, Cuma dua kali tiap tahunnya, harus dinikmati senikmat mungkin" ucap Sasuke.

"Oh... Ah, Sasuke, kau tidak membawa Kasuga-donno untuk melihat bersama sama?"

"Hah? Wanita haus darah 10 liter itu pasti sedang kencan dengan targetnya, Kenshin..."

"Aku lihat... Jaa, kau punya teman lain!?"

"Ada, tapi sekarang kami musuh"

"Hei, ini sedang damai!"

CYUNG!

Satu lesatan kunai melesat diantara Sasuke dan Yukimura dan menancap ke tanah dibelakang mereka. Sasuke dan Yukimura serempak menoleh kearah belakang, melihat kunai yang diikat dengan kertas.

Sasuke berjalan kearah kunai itu dan menunduk untuk mengambil kertas dari kunai itu, setelah membaca beberapa tulisan, wajah Sasuke menjadi serius dan meremas kertas itu.

"Aku harus pergi, sampai nanti, Danna!" ucap Sasuke membuang kertas itu sembarang tempat dan menghilang.

"Ah, Sasuke! Eh..." Yukimura tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke.

Yukimura menunduk dan mengambil kertas tersebut, disana tertulis.

'Sarutobi Sasuke, aku menantangmu untuk duel. Dari Fuuma Kotaro'

-Echigo-

Diteras rumah, seorang Kenshin duduk sambil menikmati teh yang sedap ala Kasuga. Tapi Kasuga memang pembuat teh untuk Kenshin bukan? *dibunuh*

"Kenshin-sama..." Kasuga memberikan secangkir teh hangat kepada Kenshin dengan backround bungga mawar.

"Terima kasih, Kasuga..." balas Kenshin menerima tehnya dan tersenyum.

Dan dalam menurut sejarah setelah melihat wajah tersenyum Kenshin, Kasuga akan memerah, dan bungga mawarnya semakin banyak. *Ga ketusuk apa...*

Disaat Romantisme *mananya?* tiba tiba sebuah shuriken *Kenapa? Kunai habis ya? – dilempar Fuuma* melesat melewati mereka dan menancap ketembok. Kenshin yang sadar akan itu segera berdiri dan memegang ganggang pedangnya.

Kasuga hanya tenang, dia berjalan kearah tembok yang ditancap shuriken, dishuriken itu ada kertas yang diikat... Kasuga mengambil kertas itu, dan membacanya. Hingga wajahnya berubah drastis dan segera hilang tanpa pamit.

"Kasuga...?"

.

Fuuma masih duduk duduk diatap rumah sambil menunggu kembang api yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sesuai dengan kata Ujimasa, lebih ramai... Menyenangkan.

Pasti menyenangkan. Tapi... Ada kesalahan kata kata sepertinya dalam surat yang ia kirim. Kok menantang untuk duel? Pasti otaknya udah rusak... *Dilempar shuriken raksasa*

Dua Ninja muncul berbarengan dibelakang Fuuma yang menyadarinya tapi masih duduk dengan tenang. Tentu saja itu adalah Sasuke dan Kasuga...

"Fuuma Kotaro! Apa maksudmu dengan duel!? Apa kau masih belum puas!?" bentak Kasuga mengeluarkan beberapa pisau kecilnya.

"Kalau kau inggin duel, Fuuma... Tulis letaknya dimana!" bentak tambahan Sasuke.

Fuuma menoleh kebelakang dan menarik kedua pedangnya yang terdapat disarung punggungnya. Kasuga dan Sasuke telah siap, Kasuga melempar pisaunya dan berhasil ditangkis oleh Fuuma.

Kali ini Sasuke berlari kearahnya dan menyerang Fuuma dengan dua shurikennya. Alhasil, Fuuma tetap bisa mengelak.

"Berhenti mengelak!" perintah Sasuke kesal, karena satu serangannya tidak mengenainya.

"..."

"Hah!" Kasuga mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yaitu letusan. Hampir saja mengenai Fuuma, karena jurus letusan milik Kasuga, juga ada batasnya... Dan batasnya, berhenti 1 cm dari Fuuma.

Fuuma melirik keatas, seketika Fuuma melompat mundur dan membalik badannya, lalu duduk. Sasuke dan Kasuga menatap aneh kepada Fuuma yang menaiki tangan kanannya dengan tenang. Lalu jari jari Fuuma tertutup semua, kecuali jari telunjuk. Telunjuk itu menunjuk keatas.

Maksudnya, membuat Sasuke dan Kasuga melihat keatas.

Sasuke masih binggung, tapi dia tetap menongah keatas, begitu juga Kasuga. Hingga suatu kejutan satu kembang api, meledak diatas, dan kembang api yang lainnya.

"Ah..." kejut Kasuga.

"..." Fuuma menuruni tangannya dan tetap melihat keatas.

"Ah! Fuuma Kotaro! Kenapa kau..-" omongan Kasuga terpotong oleh lengan Sasuke yang tiba tiba dinaikkan didepannya.

"Kasuga... Fuuma, bukannya menyuruh kita untuk duel, tapi sebenarnya, dia mengundang kita untuk menonton kembang api bersamanya" jelas Sasuke yang menangkap cepat maksud Fuuma memanggilnya.

"... Apa benar, Fuuma Kotaro...?" tanya Kasuga.

Beberapa detik, Fuuma mengangguk pelan. Membuat Kasuga agak kaget, sejak kapan Fuuma berpikir seperti itu? Tapi ini memang sudah kenyataannya...

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kearah Fuuma, duduk disampingnya dan melingkari lengannya dileher bagian belakang Fuuma. Fuuma tidak menolak, dia tetap menikmati kembang api.

Kasuga yang hanya berdiam diri dibelakang mereka, segera duduk disebelah Fuuma dan melihat keatas.

"..."

"Fuuma, aku yakin kau tidak bisa menulis surat yang benar..." ucap Sasuke.

"..." Fuuma mengangguk.

"Hem, jadi sebenarnya kau kesepian juga tidak ada yang menemanimu melihat keindahan ini..."

"..." Fuuma kembali mengangguk, kali ini ada sedikit warna kemerahan dipipinya.

"Malam ini kita teman, besok dan besok... Kita kembali jadi musuh..." ucap Kasuga.

"Egh? Ini sudah damai lho, Kasuga..." balas Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak menganggap kalian berdua temanku"

"Jahatnya... Fuuma, lakukan sesuatu juga dong... Pasti Kasuga tidak akan mengundang kita ke perkawinanya..."

"Pe, pe, pe, perkawinan apa, Sasuke!? Fuuma Kotaro! Jangan percaya!"

"Tentu saja perkawinanmu dengan Kenshin-sama..." goda kembali Sasuke.

"Achachacha... Sasuke! Kau akan kubunuh nanti!"

"Huaaaa, itu teror!"

"..."

Malam itu dingin, berisik, dan banyak letusan kembang api. Tapi, Fuuma merasa sangat hangat, mungkin berteman itu, diperlukan juga untuk Ninja sepertinya...

.

.

.

* * *

Fyuh, wa dapat ide saat lagi dengar letusan kembang api... Ehehehe, review?


End file.
